


art

by yorit1



Series: Liv week [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Liv Flaherty + School/University
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Liv week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984690
Kudos: 12





	art

Liv was excited today was her last first day of school. If all went well this year, she would be done with college. She was ready for the challenge of finishing the college course. Liv loved art and photography. That was what she was taking in college. Her first portfolio did soon; she had to showcase photos that represented the story of her life.   
For her first photo, she did a black and white series of Cookie, Cookie was her Seizure alert dog and alerted her whenever a seizure was upcoming. She loved the little dog and was so thankful daily that she had her in her life.   
The next photo was a series of shots of her family. First, she took a bunch of pictures of Aaron and Robert. One was a photo as if it was their wedding day. Another was them just enjoying each other company when they were watching a film. She took one of them on holiday just basking in the sun and their love. The last one of just them is holding up a pregnancy test when they found out their surrogate was pregnant. She decided to do them in different filters and artistic shots. The critical thing was showcasing their eternal love and support.   
Next was their family plus Seb. Seb was almost three and was enjoying his life to the fullest. She had a photo of him holding both his dads’ hand and smiling up to her, and he looked too adorable in that photo. There was another one of them at the swings, Seb, just having childhood delight that she so beautifully captured in the picture. She had another one of Seb sitting on Aaron lap and just enjoying life.   
Liv decided that she would take more photos on Halloween and Seb birthday it was the best day to capture images of her adorable little nephew. For Halloween, the family was dressing up as the Flinstones, and while it was cold in October in Yorkshire, they wore body collared undergarments to keep the chill at bay. Seb looked adorable as bambam and Liv captured a photo of him and his toy. It would replace his hammer that he usually carried around with him. Seb loved his costume and was excited to go trick or treating.   
“Liv trick or treat?” Seb asked her.   
“Here you go squirt, don’t tell your dads,” Liv said as she handed him some candy. Seb delightedly stuck it in his mouth, and Liv captured a photo of that because it was too adorable not to photograph.   
Liv did not go out with them; she went to a party instead. While she did capture photos of her friends and the social scene, she did not want to do her schoolwork while she was at a party so she will grab more pictures of her friends at another time.   
It was the day of Seb’s third birthday, and he ran to Liv’s room to let her know that he was three.   
“Liv, Liv I’m three!” Seb let out a delighted shriek.   
Liv decided to photograph him because he was too adorable. Seb smiled up at her and held up three fingers so everyone would know why he was so happy. Liv went downstairs and captured a photo of Aaron and Robert sobbing because their baby boy was three years old now. Aaron was wiping tears from his eyes. Vic was there with some cupcakes and the cake she made for the birthday boy. Liv took photos of all of that. It was all in good fun, and all those photos came out looking fantastic.   
The last area of her life that she photographed was her friends. She had a bunch of photos of Gabby, her best friend. She even took pictures of the two of them together. She had some of Gabby at work. Some of her where they were just hanging out and having fun and some with their other friends.   
Next was Jacob. Jacob loved having his photo taken and was so happy that Liv decided to showcase him in her Photo project for school. Liv took ones of him in different poses ones of him while they were hanging in the cafe and just having a good time. She also had some of the three of them hanging out. She had one of Jacob and her in college.   
Last was Vinny. Vinny was her boyfriend. Vinny was kind to her. He understood that she was asexual and never pressured her into anything. He was kind with a friendly smile, and Liv liked to showcase his kind smile in her work. She had a few photos of the two of them together in black and white. She had one of of him just hanging out in the cafe and one in the pub. She enjoys photographing him because he became an essential part of her life over the past few months.   
Liv was done with all her photos. She smiled as she was looking at them and deciding the filters for each one. She was so lucky that so many people supported her passion and what she was studying in college. She would not have been able to make it through if it was not for Aaron and Robert, who have always supported her and her dreams. She loved how all her photos came out. Now, as she was looking at them, she thought she was pretty good and could not wait to see what her teacher thought of her work.   
“Can we see what you did we just want to look at your excellent work?” Robert said.   
She let Aaron and Robert look at her assignment and what she had done so far.  
“You are so talented. We are so proud of you for going after your dreams and what you are good at. You are an excellent photographer.” Robert said in awe.   
Liv looked at the photos with them and thought how lucky she was, Aaron and Robert did support her through anything. She decided that she would dedicate this assignment to them since they were the ones that made this possible. Liv was a lucky girl, and she was excited to show everyone her life through her photos.


End file.
